Crime and Punishment
by xNightOfTheHunter
Summary: logan goes to a new school and finds himself falling hard for james.   i suck at summaries Dx  Jagan & Kenlos SLASH
1. Chapter 1  New School

**This is my first time writing a SLASH so please don't go to hard on me... :[**

It's hard being the new kid at school. You're always judge or teased, made fun of even. Hello there, my name is Logan Mitchell. I'm 17 years old, i am bisexual, i have black hair, a lot of people say it reminds them of a perfect night sky and has the feeling of a soft kitten. I also have dark chocolate eyes, the pearly white smile i flash people with showing off my dimples, my smooth white, creamy skin is my last feature. I chuckled just at the way i'd describe myself. Well here's the story of my first day of school, and my high school / life goes, it's a bit dreadful i might add.

It was November 20th, the weather was amazing, sun shinging bringht, no shity winds blowing, the birds were singing away. It always made me smile when it was a good day. Well anyways let me get back to the story. "Mom do i really have to go to school today? I mean, i could always go next week." I said, hanging over the coutch, wearing my black skinny jeans and my white v-neck, and a studded belt. "No Logan! You have to get your school shit together and get going." "But mom i..." "Logan, get ready for school!" she yelled and grabbed my arm really tight, dragged me upstairs.I think she may have been a little drunk this morning. Yeah my mother, If you don't listen the first time be prepaired to get yelled at, or have something thrown at you, or even beat, but lucky i just got the yelling part. So i went into my room, put on a grey sweater to cover the marks my mom left on my arm from squeezing my arm so hard, i grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs. "Alright mother...i'm ready to leave now." I groaned and looked at the floor. "Logan stop being so childish, let's just get going." She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, getting into her Jeep.

As we were driving down the roads i was thinking about how school might go. Maybe make some new friends, or if i'm lucky meet some really cute guys. I blushed at the thought of it. We arrived at the school, it was called Fredrickson High School. "Have a nice day at school hun." my mother gave me a small peck on the cheek and she hugged me. "I'm sorry about earlier Logie, i didn't mean to harm you." she sounded a bit muffeled, since her face was in my sholder. I patted her back, telling her it was ok and then i kissed her cheek and got out of the Jeep. I took a big breath and sighed. "Well it can't be that bad right?" i swllowed my fear and marched up the stairs heading into the building. As i was roaming the halls i seen many bright faces of the students, except some looked like total snobs and bitches, but i can live with that. "Excuse me, do you know where the office is?" i asked a tall man with grey hair and glasses. I assumed he was some kind of a Science teacher or maybe a History teacher. "Right down this hallway and then it's the fourth door on your right." He pointed down the hallway to make a bit more sense, even though i was confused as a baby raccoon my father would say. I chuckled. "Thank you Sir." "Call me Mr. Peterson." I nodded my head so he knew i understood. I continued my way down this hallway, i believe the school called it the 300 wing, but anyway i walked into the Office and the lady helped me get to my classes and showed me my locker and all that jazzy stuff you do in the first day of school.

Class was about to start and my 1st hour was English, a subject i just adored. It was my absolute favorite. I sat in my seat next to this tall blond kid. He had blond hair, he seemed tall and he had emerald green eyes. "Hello there, you must be the new student everyone is talking about." he had the cutest smile on his face, it was like a little puppy. "Everyone...was talking about..me?" i was a little confused at the thought. "Yeah. My name is Kendall, i can tell that we are gonna be good friends." "Nice to meet you Kendall, my name is Logan." I smiled at him, feeling so stupid like i don't even belong in this stupid school. As the teacher was doing his thing and teaching away, i couldn't help but notice that Kendall fell asleep, so i nudged him to wake him up. "Kendall...Kendall wake up." i shook his arm kinda hard. The sleeping blond boy woke up with a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, it was a bit disgusing yet cute. I turn to face the front of the class and i can't help but notice this blond girl staring at me. Almost as she wanted to like strike me with her claws of some sort. I rolled my eyes and carries on to what i was doing. The bell rings and everyone flys out the door like a flash of lightning. I gathered my things and head out the door. "Ugh, off to Science class now...but where is it?"

I felt so stupid since i didn't know my way around the school. The first bell rang and i wasn't in class yet. "Oh shit! i'm late!" i started to run around the school, as i was running i bumped into this tall, pretty boy. He had short, brown shaggy hair, rosey cheeks and olive green eyes that just make you wanna melt. "Hey watch where you're...oh i'm so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you, i'm just late for class." i fell straight on my ass, my books & papers were everywhere on the ground. "Oh it's fine." i mummbled as i picked my things up. The pretty boy kneeled down and helped me. I couldn't help myself and so i blushed a bit. "Oh thank you umm...sorry i didn't get your name." i turnned my head twards him. "Oh my name is James, and you?" He had the most beautiful smile i've ever seen, and those eyes are just so bedroom like. "Well I-I'm Logan. Nice to meet you J-James." My face was fully red now, i covered my face with my hands and grinned so hard it kinda hurt my face. "Well it was nice meeting you Logan, but i have to get to class now." He helped me up, and i seen those big muscles of his flex on his right arm and it made me want to just tackle him, god, what was i feeling twards this boy. "Alright, i'll see you later then James." I walked into my next class, it was a big white room with test tubes everywhere and i looked around and the whole class was wearing safety goggles.

I grabbed a pair, slipped them on over my head, the strap caught some of my hair and pulled it. "Ow." i rubbed the back of my head. I walked to the back of the room and sat next to this pale, skinny girl. She seemed nice and she was cute looking too. "Hello there i'm Camille." She smiled at me, showing off his pearly whites and cute dimples, she then put her hand out to shake mine. "Hello Camille, my name is Logan." i shook her hand, and just chuckled a tiny bit. I placed my arms on the desk and flinch to how cold it was. In Science we were learning about atoms and different cells or some shit i'm not sure haha. Well anyways that class seemed like forever, so i just sat there staring off in space thinking about the pretty boy, James. He was so nice and well built from what i could tell, i wish i could see more, ya know. As i was off in Logie Land i heard what i believe was my name. "Logan...Logan...Hellllooo?" Camille was trying to get my attention by snapping and saying my name. "You ok there Logan?" Her face looked so worried,those droopy brown eyes were just so cute and the way she asked that, gah! This was a nightmare cause i like both Camille and James...damn it. "Y-yeah Camille i'm fine, was just getting messages from the mothership." I pointed twards the ceiling, followed by a laugh, Camille laughed as well. "You know what Logan, we should hang out sometime." "T-that would be great." Why do i keep studering everytime i try talking to her. Man these feeling are just swishing in my head right now.

The bell for second hour rang and i was off to Gym, which i hated. Camille was sweet enough to walk me to the Gym since i had no idea where the hell it was. We got to the Gym doors and Camille said her goodbyes and scampered off to her class. I walked through the black metal doors, and the smell of body odor just doused my nose. It was really awful, but i had to get used to it. I slip on my red tank top, and black gym shorts. I went into the gym and see the other guys, the other group of guys were on the other side of the gym. I see that blond chick who was in my English class. Oh great she's walking over here. "Hey you're the guy from my English class, Logan right?" she looked so trashy, a whore infact, but i had to be nice. "Yeah, who are you? Didn't catch your name." "Oh my name, it's Jo. Oh and i seen the way you smile around Kendall, yeah back off nerd he's mine ok." My eyes widen like, who the hell does she think she is. "Umm excuse me? I don't like Kendall, if that's what you're trying to get at. I'm just friends with him, nothing else." Oh my blood was boling a bit, i bit down on my lip. "Whatever, just back off!" She flipped her hair and turned the other way and walk twards the other girls, I turned away and walked twards my group. The gym teacher was name Mrs. Quin. She was thin, with short blond hair and shocking blue eyes, they were really pretty, and the plus side the teacher was nice. Well anyways we played basketball and i happen to glance over on the other side and guess who i seen. That tall, shaggy brown haired, pretty boy James. My cheeks were a tint of pink and i had butterflies all around my stomach, i felt like i couldn't breath. I seen him play basketball, those musclues just flexing and his hair flowing threw the wind, and the sweat racing down the side of his face. OooO! I just want him all over me! Is this bad to think that?


	2. Chapter 2 Butterflies

One of the guys yelled my name cause i was zoning out."Oh! I'm comming." I ran over to the group. Coach desided for us to play soccer outside, so we did. We opened to gym doors and went outside, it was warm with a slight breeze which made it kinda chilly outside. We made two teams and sadly I was with that bitch Jo. Everyone played and one of the guys passed the ball to me, i started to kick it down the feild running for my life, but then i passed it to on of my class matea, but kicked it a little to hard & high, so it hit Jo on the side of the head and knocked her straight off her feet. The girls were playing right next to us. "Oh shit!" I ran over to Jo and dropped to my knees to see if she was ok. Honastly i could care less if she was ok or not, all i was thinking to myself was (score 1 for Logan, 0 for Jo..) Haha i chuckled under my breath. Coach came over and told everyone to head back to the gym, Coach carried Jo to the school nurse to get her checked out. Class was over, and i had now smelt like soap and chocolate ax since i took a shower in the guys locker room. Now i had to head to my 4th hour which was Art class, i was so excited i jumped in the air. I was walking down the hallway, and i found my class room 304. I walked in and the teacher showed me my seat. "Mr. Mitchel you'll being siting next to Carlos, er umm Carlos please raised your hand." I seen the latino boy raise his hand in the air, i went over and sat next to him. "Hello there i'm Carlos, you must be the new student, Logan right?" He flashed me a smile. "Um yeah, it's nice to meet you Carlos." I was really shy and kept my head down the whole time i was talking to him. "Alright class today is a Thursday so you may do whatever you feel free to do." I got a little happy that today i didn't have to do anything in Art today & that it was a free day basicly. "So Same, what are you gonna do?" the latino boy asked me, staring at me with his rich, dark chocolate eyes. "Well i was gonna just free draw, maybe a wolf or something since that's my favorite animal and all. What about you Carlos?" He grabbed a peice of paper and started to draw something, i think it was a stick figure of some sort. "I drew this, a picture of me and you drawing. You like it?" It was a cute stick figure drawing of him and i. "It's beautiful Carlos, haha." I smiled and laughed. I drew him a wolf howling at the moon. I made the wolf a carmal brown color, like his skin and gave the wolf brown eyes. "Here Carlos you can have this." Carlos was amazed in how well i could draw, he gave me a huge hug and thanked me. "This is amazing Logan, thanks so much."

Class was over and i went to lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and got some nachos. I seen all of the three boys i met today sitting with eachother. "Hmmm i assume they're all friends." So i walked by their table and i seen the pretty boy staring at me. I looked up at him and then looked down. My face turned light pink, the even more pink and now i'm just plain out red in the face. "Oh wow, that's colorful." I heard the voice of the Latino boy. Everyone now looking at me, i paniced and ran out the doors. I sat in the halway, on the floor up against the lockers and i started to cry for some odd reason. "Hey, theres no need to cry." A familiar voice and then i felt a kiss upon my head. "Plese don't cry Logan." It was the pretty boy "J-James." he placed his fingers on my chin and pulled my head up and kissed me. My face turned bright red like santas sleigh. "J-James,...you...just...kissed...me." I fainted, and fell on the floor. "Carlos come help me please!" The latio boy ran over and helped James pick me up and they both took me to the nurses room. I was in the nurses room for about an hour or two. I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up. "Er..wh-what happened?" I was a bit confused. "Well Logan i kinda kissed you and you fainted." That voice, i turned my head. "James. You kissed me? but why?" My cheek faded into a light pink. James got up out of his chair and walked over to me. "Because my dear Logie, i like you. When i bumped into you and seen your cute face, it made my heart skip a beat and my stomach fill with butterflies." He kissed my forhead, i smiled cause i felt comfortable around James, but i was still nervous and a bit shaking. "Logan, i'm never really told anyone this, well except Kendall & Carlos, well i'm gay. Does that bother you?" "That doesn't bother me at all, i'm actually bisexual and I thought you'd be the type of guy who loved really hot girls, not pathetic, no good guys like myself." I looked down at my feet, biting my lip making it bleed some. "Logan! Don't say that! You're very sweet and kind, yes you might be a little dorky, but it's super cute." He held my hands together and sat next to me. "The way you smile takes my breath away, your beautiful chocolate eyes make me just melt into the earth." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Logan i think...i think i love you." I was shocked to hear that from him, since i just met him today, i picked my head up and turned my head twards him. "James, do you mean that? Cause i think i love you too."

My face was a little droopy, kinda sad looking. I sighed, but before i could even blink i felt James' soft, plump lips on mine. I closed my eyes and held his head. James pushed his tongue into my mouth and our tongues were in sync with eachother, James grabbed my inner thigh and i whimpered a little. "Logan i want you." He whispered into my ear before nibbling onto my ear lobe. I could feel my erection grow, pressed upon my pants. James swung his legs over my waist and now was on top of me. I was so hard now, i really want James all over me like a wild animal, I whimpered with every kiss he placed upon my neck. He then lifted my shirt and kissed me from my v-line to my neck and whispered into my ear."Logan, meet me at my place after school."He kissed my chest and then he forced a agressive kiss onto me and bit my neck leaving a small love mark. "yes James, i-i will." I grabbed his head and kissed him, pushing my tongue through his plush lips, our tongues gliding with face was so red and my erection was needing attention, but this wasn't the time and place for it. James swung his leg back, and hoped off the table. He flashed me a smile, then winked and walked out the door. My heart was reacing, my cock was throbbing, i needed to get to a bathroom quick. I wrote the nurse a note saying that i was fine. I rushed out the door and into the closest bathroom. i walked in and unzipped his pants and proceed to attend my member. The motion of my hand, he could only picture James on his knees. I felt his orgasm creep up on him. "Nnnnnngh, oh James!" i let out a moan, and my orgasm exploded. i finished up and cleaned himself and somewhat of the bathroom stall.

I left the bathroom, after washing his hands, I then went back to the nurses room. "Oh there you are Logan, how are you feeling." I grinned a bit. "Oh me, i feel great. I just had to use the restroom." "Oh. Alright, we'll Logan you may go home now, schools been over." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh dang, how long was i out." "For awhile, but here, have a great day Mr. Mitchel." I grabbed my shit from the nurse and walked out the door and left the building. I noticed James by the tree in the front of the school. "Oh hey there Logie." He winked at me and kissed my forehead. "Oh, umm hey J-james." I blushed. "I should call my mother to ask if i could come over." "Hehe, oh yeah you should. Wouldn't want her to get angry." The pretty boy chuckled to himself. "No kidding, i'd pay for it if i got her mad." James looked confused and stoped smiling. I called my mother and asked her to go over to James' house. She said yes, but to be home by 11. "My mother said yes James." I looked at him and he seemed worried about something. I grabbed his hand. "What's wrong James?" "Logan, what did you mean when you said, you'd pay for it if you got her mad?" I dropped my smile and looked away. "Oh, you heard that. I really don't feel comfortable about talking about it James." I let go of the pretty boys' hand and basically hugged myself, turned my body facing away from James. "Logie, you can tell me anything. You trust me right?" He put his arms around my waist, from behind. James then kissed my head. "I do trust you, but i don't feel comfotable about it. I'm really sorry. Maybe when we get your house, i'll talk to you about it." I gave him a kiss on the nose.


End file.
